Made it Obvious
by Kitsune-Blue
Summary: Sano is having some trouble while thinking over his so called 'love life' and wondering what to do about it! SanoMeg


Hi folks well another lil story from Kitsune-Blue (me!) so yeah its an S/M story, and my second RK romance fic so tell me what ya think! Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters or the song "Obvious" by Westlife.... [lyrics in italics and brackets]  
  
Made it Obvious By Kitsune-Blue  
[Yeah, ooooh...  
We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby  
  
You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are]  
  
Ok so we've never gotten on that well, so shoot me! I didn't think it would turn out this way though..I try to get ya to notice me as much as possible by throwing my weight around, flirting as far as I can..but you don't seem to get the picture now do you fox?  
  
[I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song]  
  
I tried being more open with my charm, even made my flirting worse than it was before, but my words still don't seem to work, I've never been one that was good at talking anything out, but since you haven't taken too much notice yet, I'll still keep trying....  
  
[I've heard you talk about  
(Heard you talk about)  
How you want someone just like me (echo: just like me)  
But everytime I ask you out  
(Time I ask you out)  
We never move pass friendly, no no  
  
And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone]  
  
You always seem to fawn over Kenshin, and say how you want someone like him. But aren't I like him in some ways fox? I'm brave, honorable, loyal, caring....but yet you still like him better over me, and we still stay the same while he gets all of your attention. I'm left to stare out of the corner of my eye, even when we're alone at the clinic I can't help but stare, and try to make conversation to get you distracted in order to get more time with you..but it often fails to work....  
  
[I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
Yeah...  
  
You are my very first thought in the morning  
And my last at nightfall  
You are the love that came without warning  
I need you, I want you to know]  
  
I always seem to be thinking about you..whether you're safe, if you actually care about my wellbeing at all. Getting into more fights for your safety and protection of you and your good name. It's funny how these things work isn't it? It all came on without me really noticing, but you really grew on me and I want to tell you so bad....  
  
[I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
  
And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see  
  
But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song]  
  
But one day fox, I'll be able to get the guts to tell you the truth..that I think I'm falling in love with you.... So when I maybe one day get to take you in my arms I just might not let go for a while and then I won't be able to stop myself from telling you over and over how much I really do care about you underneath all the smart remarks and flirtations. But until then I can watch you secretly from afar, hoping to get you in my good books, and pay attention to me. But I'll try not too make it so obvious from now on....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------- OK PPLS! Hope ya liked it please review and tell me what you think! CIAO! from Kitsune-Blue 


End file.
